


The Next Step

by untitledstigma



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, This is after One Direction has broken up, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, short but sweet, so many pet names, their already married, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wants to take a big leap in his and Liams relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

Liam wakes up to a cold and empty bed and immediately looks at the clock. It's 10 AM and Zayn isn't in bed, which is unusual considering he could sleep all day if he wanted to. So as any husband would do when not seeing their lover next to them, he panics.

"Zayn? Baby?" He yells from their bed. He decides to go look though the house and puts his boxers on and a robe. He exits the bedroom and goes down the hall that leads to the kitchen. There he sees Zayn pouring two cups of coffee.

He sighs with relief.

"Why're you up so early" Liam says, walking behind Zayn and wrapping him up in his robe. Zayn had one of Liams shirts on (which was pretty big on him but it kinda turned Liam on) and his own pair of boxers. Zayn leaned into the warm embrace and sighed. He looked tense.

"You okay, angel? What's up?" and Zayn smiles a bit at the name, loving how Liam still sees him as an "angel" after all these years of being together. Liam turns him around now, looking him in the eye. Zayn looks at the panic in his eyes and sighs, saying,

"I woke up at 7 and couldn't go back to sleep, and then i started thinking," he walks away from Liam grabbing both cups of coffee and sets them on the table in the living room.

"...about?" Liam urges him to continue, he stays in the kitchen, nervous, and Zayn just spits it out.

"about kids."

"what?"

" _kids_ , Liam. I've been thinking about how much i want to have a family with you, the one person I love the most in this world. I mean, we're _married_ Liam," and Zayns smiling now, going to Liam, whos still paused in the kitchen. Grabbing his hands and pulling him to sit on the sofa next to him. Zayn kisses him softly and Liam kisses back, chasing Zayns lips when he pulls away. That's when Zayn knows hes got him and smirks a bit.

"Think about it, we could be _parents_. Don't you wanna make a family?" Zayn's looking at Liam, waiting for any type of reaction.

"I'm pretty sure we've "tried to make a family" many times baby," and Liam smirks at Zayn, who was a complete straight face but a blush creeping up his neck so then Liam goes back to being serious because Zayn is _actually serious_ about it,

"I, uh, yeah. Of course i do baby, but _kids_. That's a big step. Do you really think we're ready for that?" Liam's looking down at both their hands intertwined on the sofa,"I mean we've only been together for 3 years.." Liams afraid to look Zayn in the eye now.

"So.. you don't want kids?" Zayn says, looking away from Liam, taking his hands away, disappointment soaked in his tone.

"No! No, sweetheart. I didn't say that." Liam grabs Zayns left hand and looks at the ring on it. "I'd love to have a family, but darling, i can't exactly get you pregnant" Liam says, trying to make Zayn laugh, and he does and that warms his heart.

Zayn hits his chest playfully, "Babe, i'm serious. C'mon."

Liam hesitates.

Zayn frowns

"it's okay if you don't wan-"

"okay" liam blurts out.

He suddenly loves the idea of them at the park, Zayn holding their _child_. Or better yet their _children_. Liam smiles at that.

"okay?"

"let's start a family Zayn. I love you with all my heart and I'd love to have little mini me's and you's running around this big ol' empty house. Imagine how _beautiful_ of a dad you'll make sweetheart" and Liam kisses him.

He feels his face get a bit wet and pulls away from the kiss. Zayn's crying.

"Zayn? Oh no baby, did i say something wrong?" panic in his voice and Zayn hugs him tight and whispers,

 

_"We're gonna be a family Li"_


End file.
